The Log of Lisa
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: You've heard of the Chronicles of Cisco, well, I give you the Log of Lisa. Follow Lisa Snart in her version of the story from the beginning where her brother became Captain Cold to the even now where we don't see her.I really hooe you enjoy this. God deserves the glory!
1. Going Rogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any of it's characters. **

**God deserves the glory for with Him, I am nothing. **

"You're doing what now?" I said into a low growl as I spoke into my sparkly, gold phone. Oh, how I loved the color gold. It was so pretty, yet if you're not careful,

Gold could be very toxic…like me…but, I digress. Right now, I was talking to my brother

Who was irritating me so if he just thought…

"Sis, I need you listen," He said in his usual icy cool tone. I sighed deeply

As I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hold up," I spoke over him as I wanted to make things clear.

"You just had one of your people steal from Star labs?" I asked my brother Lenny.

It was like I could hear him grinning as he said 'Yes' and I just knew

That he was proud of himself. Lenny or Leonard liked to cause trouble..

But, what you may not know is that it all started with my father.

Oh, you all know that? Right…Well, Lewis, my father, he doesn't

Deserve being called father…he tried to get Lenny into crime ever

Since he was young.. But Lenny resisted. However, something happened..

I was borne. And, Lewis threatened a little baby's health.. So, my brother

Lenny, knew he had to protect me, and he's been doing that since.

Only, we've been liking crime a little too much now. It's like an adrenaline

Rush and it's impossible to stop.

"So, what is it they stole?" I asked. I had a good knowledge of Star

Labs. Who didn't? With everything going on with the particle accelerator expulsion. Dumb geniuses" they're supposed to be smart. Not that I wish I could be into science. However, just in case, I could steal something to prove to Lenny, I've got what it takes, I've been watching the news updates about the accelerator, pre-explosion, that is. And, in these news clips are Dr. Wells talking about how the accelerators 'going to help mankind'. But, there was always something fishy about the way he spoke, it rubbed my skin. And, this is coming from a criminal, ha. But, not only did Dr. Wells speak but so did Caitlin Snow, and couple other genius'. Of course, I found them all boring except one, and this one rarely graced the camera's, but boy was he smart, passionate, funny and adorable. I could never catch his name. But, I learned a lot about Star labs just from him and his passionate ramblings.

Just then, Lenny's chuckle, which is only warm and kind with me, interrupted my thoughts.

"Some sort of gun that shoots out ice." He said in an excited tone. "This could come in quite handy." I rose a brow at this.

"And, what is that exactly?" I asked him, knowing my brother did in fact have a good reason. "To freeze Central City?" I was joking of course, for I knew he had a more criminal reason than that, like stealing a diamond. But, why an ice gun? Just then, I could hear that ice cold laughter that both intrigued me and, as his sister, frightened me all that same time.

"Well, I was in the midst of a robbery," he began. I rolled my eyes. That's just typical of Lenny, doing things without me no matter how much I beg. He always said it was too dangerous, and yet who was it that's done twenty unsolved robberies? All by myself? Maybe, we shouldn't tell him just yet… He then continued, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I had the diamond right there to steal, sis. We could have been eating like kings, but then that red streak came." My eyes widened. "The one that's all over the news? What is that thing anyway?" I shifted from one leg to another. He chuckled yet again.

"Oh, I know exactly what thing is." He told me. "It's a man." He sounded so sure of himself. "It's a man that can run as fast as the speed of light." I finally got where he was getting at.

"So, you have the gun to stop him?" He grinned.

"Precisely." Oh, this is not good. Lenny could get himself seriously hurt. I had to help him.

"Well, let me go-" immediately he cut me off, jerk.

"Lisa, no." he said, in a calm yet forceful tone. "It's too dangerous. This guy could catch us and put you in jail. I can handle it but if you get hurt or go to jail, I couldn't handle that thought." I sighed deeply.

"I'm fine, Lenny, really." He shook his head.

"No Lise, that's final. Now, I'll call you when I can." And, with that I hung up my cell phone and slid out of the phone booth. What? They're super private and we're criminals. We can't have the wrong people listening in.

As soon as I get out, I see him, the gorgeous scientist from Star labs in their interviews, walking out of CC Jitters. I noticed that he's walking casually sipping coffee. I think to my self, how I want to know him more, but there's no way a guy like him would want to know a criminal like me. He's way too clean, and good. I can tell just by looking at him. I'm caught staring at him. What, he's gorgeous when his cellphone rings. I back up behind the phone booth so I don't get caught, as this is my first reaction…don't judge, it's not like it hasn't been done before. All of the sudden, I could see his eyes widened And hear him say.

"Wait, what? I mean, I knew it was missing-" And, as soon as he said those words, the person on the other side began to scream, which this person must have rarely done because it shocked the cutie genius to where he was practically frozen standing on the sidewalk. Poor guy, but it doesn't take a genius to guess what is happening. They must have discovered that Lenny stole the ice gun and apparently it's all on the cutie genesis. But, why? I look at him again and can't help but feel bad as there was such fear in his eyes. Was the gun that bad, or was his boss that cruel? I then heard him say, in a frantic tone.

"Yes, Dr. Wells, I'll be right there." He cringed as Harrison Wells, as it appears to be who he's speaking to, yelled some more. I always felt that there was something off about this Dr. Harrison Wells.

"I understand, sir." The cutie replied, as I still don't know his name. He then started to run. He ran right past me, and almost ran me over, but I don't think he noticed me as he was too concerned about the gun. Oh Lenny, I hope you know what you are doing..

**I really hope you like this! I love Lisa and I love writing for her. Of course, it's not me as God deserves the glory! Couldn't form words without Him. **


	2. Going Rogue part 2

**A contiuation of going rogue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or any of the characters. **

**All the glory goes to God because I cannot write without Him. He is my Everything. **

Later that night, I can't sleep. What is Lenny's plan and just how dangerous is that gun? I get up from my bed to turn on the news for clues. All of the sudden, I see a story from a day or so ago about an armored truck robbery and the suspect just so happens to Lenny! I know what he's after. I then go get dressed in a leather black jacket and a leather black skirt with a black shirt underneath. Then, I put my hair up and put on a special blend of cover-up that I had specially blended with prosthetics goo so that in any case Lenny would not recognize me.

When, I made it to the museum, which I made it in record time for I noticed Lenny leaving. I smirked but I knew I had to keep a good distance between us. I waited till he was about twenty feet ahead of me, then I slowly followed. I bet I know where's going. I'm going to laugh if he goes there. All the sudden he stopped and…wait a minute, a train station? Something wasn't off. Lenny loved Central City he would leave.. Am I missing something. He got on and I was about to get on when he turned to me and grunted.

"Leave." Was all he said. Um, okay how? Grr, whatever I stayed behind….The train began to take off, but then, the red streak got on and that's when I really became worried. I noticed a motorcycle in the stations parking lot. I hopped right on it.

"Thanks for the ride." I smirked to the shocked person whose ride I just stole as I rode off after that train!

Weird things happened on that train. The bottom of the train was turning into ice. And then, the train began to crash. Lenny! But, then, I saw a figure stand up. I smirked he was holding up the cold gun. Maybe the gun is dangerous and that's what cutie was worried about but as long as Lenny's the one using it, it'll be okay. I know, what was worried about, but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't rigged to explode. You never know with some labs and stolen tech. Lenny's all I have.

I hopped of my motorcycle and hid behind a tree so that I could see what was happening. I watched my brother as he shot ice at the streak. A liitle harsh, but you got to do what you got to protect your skin. At least that's what I thought.

"Pretty fast, kid." Lenny snarled at the streak. Okay, so the streak is youngish at least younger than Lenny, good to know. Wait, does Lenny know who he is?

"Thank you." Lenny spoke.

"For what?" The streak groaned. From what I can tell, he's a man.

"For forcing me to up my game," Yup, classic Lenny. "Not only with this gun but how I think about the job. It's been educational." Just when I think, and I know Lenny is thinking it too, that Lenny has the upper hand, a gorgeous voice cuts the tension.

" Drop it."

Both Lenny and I look behind Lenny to see the cute long haired guy from Star labs, and two blonde women (one, who is known as Caitlin Snow, and the other, I do not know) behind him all seemingly holding a, what is that, a vacuum?

"This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power." Really? Cause, it looks like a vacuum..well, a fancy vacuum.. Lenny turns back to the streak and says.

"I was wondering who you were talking to." Oh, so apparently cutie is apart of the hero's team…oh. A hero is not my type.

"Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back up." Ooh, but this one is pretty snarky. I smiled as I leaned closer.

"Your hands are shaking you've never killed anyone." Now, I was really paying attention. A man, that didn't want to hurt another person?

"There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold." I nearly broke into laughter. Did he just name my brother? And, what a cool name at that. Lenny also seemed to like it as he tilted his head and began to laugh silently.

Cutie lifted the vacuum/cold gun and announced, "I will shoot you."

"You win, kid." My brother told him as he pulled away the gun in surrender? I can't believe it cutie genius got my brother to surrender? Wow.

"I'll see you around." Lenny told them. With that, he began to walk away.

"Hey," Mr. Cutie called out, still holding the prototype close to him. "Leave the diamond." Okay, I really want to laugh. Does he not know my brother? Yeah, not likely. Sorry, cutie.

"Don't push your luck." Lenny replied as he walked away. I had to give my self time so that Lenny wouldn't see me, so I decided to watch the seen before me. The hero still lay on the ground with ice holding him down. The two women deactivated to vacuum/prototype cold gun? And, Mr. Cutie turned to the hero,

"Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to," he admitted. "This is actually the star labs vacuum cleaner." He gave an adorable chuckle. "With a lot of LEDs." I smirked. I knew it. Boy, he sure was brave to trick Lenny like that. Talk about admirable. And, smart, really, really smart. I snuck out pf my hiding spot without any of them noticing and headed back to my hideout.

As, I opened the door to my hideout I noticed a little surprise. Lenny was waiting for me with the Konadack diamond. What was he doing here? I looked at him and he did not look happy.

He looked at me and crossed his arms. "Lisa, what were you thinking tonight?"

I sighed. Ah, so my disguise didn't work as well, as I thought, of course not, he is my brother. I shook my head.

"I want to work with you." I admitted. He shook his head.

"Not just yet." I got frustrated.

"You keep saying that. But, when?" He smirked.

"Soon enough sis, soon enough."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and God bless. He loves you. **


End file.
